Ríos de nieve
by Rhyannon Eltanin
Summary: <html><head></head>Cuando la lluvia deja paso a la nieve, las emociones pasadas se dejan deslizar por ella ante la pronta llegada del invierno y, entonces, comienza un nuevo día.</html>


Ríos de nieve

Era un día frío y el viento helado azotaba mi rostro, que intentaba, inútilmente, cubrir con mi bufanda.

Había llegado el invierno.

Acababa de salir de la universidad. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar a casa y comer porque luego me esperaba una dura sesión de trabajo. Hace poco me habían dado la oportunidad de poner mi voz a un personaje de un videojuego, era una muy buena ocasión para impulsar mi carrera como seiyuu y aumentar mi popularidad.

De camino a casa empezó a llover. Las gotas de lluvia aterrizaban en el suelo, mojándolo y dejando marcas más oscuras en él. Pronto dejaron de distinguirse. Suerte que había traído mi paraguas, aunque mi pelo y ropa ya estaban un poco mojados.

Me gustaba esa sensación. El sentir el agua empapando mi cuerpo. Hacía que me invadieran una paz y una tranquilidad que muchas veces no podía disfrutar. Parecía como si se encargara de llevarse lejos de mí las preocupaciones. De algún modo, me hacía sentir mejor.

Finalmente llegué a mi casa. Al saludar no recibí ninguna respuesta pero no me sorprendí, ya me había acostumbrado. Otra vez me encontraba sola.

Cogí una toalla para secarme y me cambié de ropa por una más cómoda. En la cocina tenía preparado el almuerzo, sólo tenía que calentarlo. Últimamente esto se había hecho habitual. ¿Desde cuando se convirtió en una rutina? No lo sabía exactamente pero hace algún tiempo que sólo veía a mi madre y a mi hermana por la noche, y para entonces estaba demasiado cansada cómo para entablar una conversación familiar.

Al terminar llamé a un taxi para poder llegar al trabajo con tiempo. Aún llovía y lo había empezado a hacer más fuerte desde que había llegado a casa. Además, el lugar de la grabación se encontraba bastante lejos de donde yo estaba.

Durante el trayecto fui observando a través de la ventana. Las gotas impactaban en los cristales y hacían pequeños ríos que se deslizaban hacia abajo, perdiéndose más allá de estos. Fue en ese instante cuando, absorta contemplando el cielo oscurecido demasiado pronto a causa de las nubes, algo me llamó la atención. Unas chicas con el uniforme de algún instituto iban corriendo con las carteras cubriendo sus cabezas, detrás las seguían unos chicos con el mismo uniforme, entraron corriendo y riéndose en una cafetería para refugiarse de la tormenta.

De repente me invadió la nostalgia de unos recuerdos pasados. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a mis amigos? No lo recordaba. Al acabar el instituto cada uno siguió diferentes caminos y había perdido el contacto con la mayoría de ellos. Fui a una escuela diferente que mi mejor amiga, Kaya, y ahora las dos íbamos a distintas universidades. Afortunadamente, nuestra amistad no se había roto, sin embargo nos veíamos muy poco y apenas nos llamábamos por teléfono. Por eso, en ocasiones, me costaba explicarle lo que pensaba o como me sentía. Sabía que Kaya siempre me apoyaría, pero aun así me sentía mal por preocuparla con mis estúpidas inseguridades.

A veces, recuerdo esos días de secundaria y extraño verla todos los días y salir juntas después de clases, despreocupadamente, tan sólo para quejarnos de los deberes o, simplemente, para cotillear sobre chicos.

En cierto modo la envidiaba, estaba celosa de mi mejor amiga porque ella podía estar con Takagi todo el tiempo que quisiera, y también con Mashiro. Esos tres se habían vuelto muy unidos, debían pasarlo tan bien juntos…

Y en éstas ocasiones, cuando me entristecían mis pensamientos y envidiaba a mis amigos, echaba de menos, sobretodo, a Mashiro. Habíamos acordado no vernos hasta que no hubiéramos cumplido nuestros sueños y era feliz enviándome e-mails con él, pero quizá no era suficiente, porque no podía deshacerme de sentimientos como estos.

El taxi llegó a su destino, pagué al conductor y cerrando la puerta le dí las gracias. Me quedé un rato parada mirando como se alejaba el vehículo cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Me dí cuenta de que había parado de llover y alcé el rostro hacia el nublado cielo. Abrí mucho los ojos, los copos caían lentamente danzando en el aire acomodándose entre mi pelo y en mis manos abiertas, mientras otros desafortunados se desvanecían en el grisáceo suelo. Una radiante sonrisa se instaló en mi y me invadieron una súbita sensación de felicidad y una renovada confianza.

Había empezado a nevar.


End file.
